


Just What We Needed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadness, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Travel, Vacation, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny were on their way to their vacation, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is the end of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Just What We Needed:

*Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny were on their way to their vacation, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is the end of my series!!!!*

“I am glad that we are doing this, We are due for a honeymoon”, Officer Adam Noshimuri told his husbands, as they were getting settled on the plane. They had Detective Danny “Danno” Williams in the middle, where Commander Steve McGarrett was fussing over him. It would be nice to get away for awhile, & have some fun. The Blond said this to them, as he relaxed for the first time, since he got home from the hospital.

“I really don’t care where we go, As long as we are together”, The Blond kissed his husbands. He was glad that the mess that was made up of 10 years was over, & they can take a break now, & not worry about it. The Loudmouth Detective was finally happy, & he is gonna enjoy every moment of it. It was also just what they needed, & it would help the healing process.

He saw that Steve looked so relaxed, He was glad that he made the call for this to happen, & now it is. “You happy, Baby ?”, He asked the former seal, as he waited for the **_Five-O Commander_** to answer his question. The Hunky Brunette gave an easy smile, for the first time in months, & it feels good, & it feels so normal too.

“Yes, I finally found my happiness, I can put the hurt, drama, & the past crap behind me”, The Dark-Haired Man answered with a tinge of sadness, but he pushed it down. It took ten years, & he finally understands that it is okay to be selfish, & go after what he wanted. As soon as he sat down in his seat on the plane, He had everything that he ever wanted, or needs.

Adam knew that they can do this, as long as they stick together, & don’t argue over something stupid. “It would do us some good, & we can prove to ourselves that a change of scenery would be beneficial for the three of us”, The Handsome Asian said, as he held on to one of Danny’s hands, while the hunky man held on to the other. They just want to feel closeness, & the shorter man wants it too.

The Stewardess brought some glasses of juice at Steve’s request. “Here is to peace, & a great honeymoon”, Steve said, as he raised his glass, “To peace, & a great honeymoon”, The Former Criminal mirrored Steve’s gesture. “Hear, Hear”, The Blond said, as he joined his glass with theirs, & clinked them in a toast, & they talked about their plans for their trip.

The End.


End file.
